The Golden Flower
by AoiFLAME
Summary: After the tragic event of he Haruno massacre, the sole survivor, Sakura Haruno moves in with Kakashi Hatake so she can learn to properly control her kekkei genkai. "I won't let anyone important to me die again." SasuSaku
1. Prologue

A girl around the age of 5 walked down the road leading to her family's compound. She was met by silence, and the smell of death that lingered in the air. The girl ran. What could've happened the couple hours she wasn't there?

Bodies of her relatives littered the street.

Her eyes grew wide as she heard her mothers scream

The girl sprinted as fast as her short legs could.  
Finally reaching her house she slammed the door open and dashed to her parents room.

She collapsed on the blood stained tatami at the sight of the bodies of her parents on the floor.

"R-un a-a-wa-y." She looked to her mother. Her eyes were half open and blood dripped down the corner of her mouth.

The girl grasped her mother's hand in her own.  
"N-no. YOU CAN'T DIE"

"S-ak-ura. L-ive." With that her hand slid out of the shands ills grasp.

Footsteps sounded against the tatami of her parents room.

"Looks like we missed one" one of the two intruders said with a smirk.

"You will pay." Sakura's once shaky voice came out in a deadly tone.

"What can you do little girl. You're too weak"

Sakura slowly turned chakra erupted around her and, her jade eyes morphed into a bright gold with the outline of of a five petal flower in pink.

The two looked in to her eyes and and collapsed with a thud.

The girl's vision blurred as she swayed back and fourth until she fell into the arms of a silver hair ANBU.


	2. Chapter 1: Genins

So this is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

Oh I'm only going to say this once  
I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One : Genins

Sakura woke up drenched in sweat and tears in her eyes. She slowly got out of bed and wiped the tears with the back of her arm.

The Haruno massacre was harsh on her. Well seeing the death of all your family members would be harsh on any five year old. With the help of her best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha her spirits were lifted even if it was just a little bit.

Currently Sakura was 12 and she just graduated from the academy. Today was the day she would be placed on a team.

She trudged over to her dresser and pulled out the ninja clothes she was dragged out to buy by Ino. She rolled her eyes at the memory.

Her outfit consisted of a loose short sleeved off the red shirt that stopped at her belly button with a sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath, black shorts and, she tied her black Konoha headband around her neck.

After pausing for a second she took out a kunai and cut her hair short. She shook her hair a bit and smiled "Much better"

She walked down the stairs and saw her adoptive father reading is precious book.

"Why are you reading that so early in the morning?" Sakura complained.

"Cause" he glanced up from his book and fell out of his chair "W-what happened to your hair?".

"I cut it. The extra hair is in the garbage if you want it" she joked  
Sakura paused in front of the door and stopped to put on her boots.

"If you don't go now you're going to be late" Kakashi's called recovered from his shock.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

She glanced at the time. 'Liar I have enough time to stop by the dango shop.' She thought, and so she went to get some dango. Of course she ran into the one and only Anko Mitarashi.

"Hey Anko," she greeted "Kakashi asked me to see I you're going to join us on Saturday for a training session."

"Tell him I'm going to kick his ass" Sakura sweatdropped. 'Why do they treat me like a messager?'

After paying for ten sticks of dango she set off in the direction of the academy with a plastic bag hanging off her arm and dango in her mouth.

"Dango is so good in the morning" she murmured to herself as she finished her third stick

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She turned around to se Naruto running towards her. "I like your hair"

"Thanks. Do you want one?" She replied holding out some dango.

"No thanks. I just had ramen." He scratched the back of his head. Sakura shrugged and they continued to the academy talking as they went.

.…Imaginary line….…

"Do you guys want to explain why your late? You held up the class." Iruka said his eye twitching in annoyance.

"I had to make training plans with Anko." Giving him puppy eyes.

"O-ok, your off the hook, what's your excuse Naruto?"

Naruto sent Sakura a pleading look from where she was sitting next to Sasuke.

"It's ok you'll make it through." Sakura mouthed with a innocent smile. Sasuke smirked at this. Sakura grinned at him. His face turned red. Luckily she turned away befor she noticed.

"So?" Iruka said

"Ummm. Ramen?" Sakura face palmed at his response.

"That's not an explanation dobe." Sasuke said

"Shut up teme" The two at glared at each other.

Iruka sighed giving up "Just go to your seat."

Naruto trudged to his seat and grinned at Sasuke "You like Sakura" he whispered.

"You like that Hyuuga girl." That shut Naruto up for a while.

LineLineLineLineLine

"We've been waiting for like 20 minutes!" Naruto complained. They watched as team by team was lead out by their sensei, but Team Seven's had yet to come.

"There's only one jonin that would this late" Sakura said stepping out of the classroom motioning for the two boys to follow her.


End file.
